Love is like an hourglass
by NotASingleRegret
Summary: Love is like an hourglass filled to the brim watching time stand still. Just a snippet from our favourite Detective's and NCIS Agents "thing." Densi


Love is like an hourglass filled to the brim watching time stand still

"I need you to not blame me"

Marty Deeks sighed, he was hoping to have a beer and then catch some shut eye. The morning had sucked, the afternoon had been awful and the evening had been hell on earth. He wanted to forget the day had ever happened in the first place. His partner/friend/whatever the hell they were obviously had different plans for him tonight. She looked as radiant and beautiful as the day he'd first met her in a gym a lifetime ago. Her eyes looked slightly red like she'd been crying and her hair had slightly fallen from her pony tail and was mostly framing her face.

"huh?"

Kensi's lip trembled slightly.

"I need you to not blame me for ruining our... thing"

Deeks took a long swig from the beer bottle in his hand and turned his head to scrutinize his partner.

"First off, our thing isn't ruined and secondly what the hell happened between two hours ago when you dropped me off and everything was good and thirdly"

"Third" Kensi cut in, succinctly and with a slight smile.

"Thirdly, can we maybe move this party indoors before I give my neighbours across the way a free show?"

Kensi's eyes finally wandered as she noticed his attire, only wearing blue boxer shorts. A blush crept up her neck as she nodded inside. Deeks let her pass and closed the door behind her then motioned to the couch. She took a seat on the far end and looked up at him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a seat right next to her then caught her eyes with his own.

"Well?"

"You didn't kiss me"

His eyes went wide slightly and he opened his mouth to respond but she beat him to it.

"Ever since we decided to move this forward, every night without fail, even if we are staying over at each others house. Before we leave the car you kiss me... and tonight?"

Deeks scratched his head and handed her the bottle of beer, she took a swig and started pulling at the label, her eyes downcast but occasionally lifting up towards him.

"That's what this is about?"

"It was the op right? You had to hear me seduce Bashir and now you don't want this? You don't want... me"

Kensi lifted her hand and brushed a stray tear away from her cheek. Deeks reached for her hand and entwined there fingers, his other hand coming up to catch her chin to force her eyes up towards his.

"You honestly think that? That I could ever not want you?"

"Well you didn't kiss me"

Kensi shrugged slightly and it maybe broke his heart just a little bit.

"The reason I didn't kiss you was because I didn't want to kiss Charlene McDermott from Detroit, I didn't want to kiss a playgirl to the rich and sometimes famous. Marty Deeks kisses are reserved for Kensi Blye and Kensi Blye alone."

Her eyes watered slightly and a smile found its way onto her face.

"Also I was thinking you'd want go home and maybe brush your teeth, floss and down a bottle of mouthwash before you'd want me to"

Deeks smirked at her and brought there joined hands up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"I know we said we wouldn't label this and I understand that defining something hasn't worked out well for you in the past. I also understand that it's easy for something that isn't defined to change and fit into whatever scenario you need it to. But I also know that I'm in love with you"

Kensi gasped slightly.

"I don't expect you to say it back, all I expect from you is honesty. When and notice I'm saying when you feel the same or feel like you can tell me the same back, that you will"

"I promise" she murmured and brought her unoccupied hand up to brush against his cheek softly.

Deeks leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"We good?"

"We're better than good, we're the best thing in the history of the world" he replied.

"ever?"

"hmm hmm" Deeks confirmed and smiled.

Smiling back she ran her hand down his face and headed south over his chest "Want a little history lesson?"

Deeks grinned at her "Is that a euphemism?"

"Absolutely"

As they each leaned towards the other and when there lips were millimetres apart, there breaths mingling, he pulled back slightly.

"Did you floss?"

"At least a dozen times"


End file.
